


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 13. Pas du matin... (n°3 : Clintasha)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Morning, Clintasha - Freeform, Crack, Drabble, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Notre couple d'assassins préféré émerge tout doucement du sommeil... Franchement, Clint, ce n'est pas parce que tu es encore endormi que tu as le droit de reluquer Natasha de cette façon !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 13. Pas du matin... (n°3 : Clintasha)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99083) by Nyunyi. 



> Rien ne m'appartient :D
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Far Away » de Nickelback

Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep.

Natasha soupira. Elle détestait devoir se lever tôt le matin. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle cogna durement contre ce réveil de malheur pour le faire taire.

À côté d'elle, Clint grogna. Lui non plus n'était pas très matinal, et ses neurones avaient beaucoup de mal à se reconnecter avec la réalité.

Natasha bâilla et se prépara à se lever. Mais c'était sans compter sur Clint, qui s'accrocha à elle pour l'en empêcher.

En fourrant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Hmm... seins, marmonna-t-il en posant sa main dessus.

\- Putain, mais lâche-moi ! s'écria Natasha.

**Author's Note:**

> Autant le dessin d'un Steve en caleçon m'a permis d'inonder mon clavier de bave, autant cette case-là m'a faite mourir de rire. x)  
> Toujours basé sur le même fanart ;)


End file.
